


wake up

by washingshoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingshoes/pseuds/washingshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan gets hit by a truck, only to wake up in a blank room. Someone hands him a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> The audio snippets are from the [Gantz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuuHv1rZMhE) trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [yifantasy](http://yifantasy.livejournal.com/19620.html) round 1.


End file.
